Shells; Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Making Friends ''' By: Lvdoomien ______________________________________________________________________________________ Thunnus: Calm down Cutler, we just scared Benthic off right now. He's not gonna show his ugly head anytime soon. Hell, one of our undercovers told me that Benthic's on jail time! We're fine! Cutler: But sir you don't get it! Even if Benthic is on penalty we still need to worry about his men! We have a report that they sunk a passenger ship earlier and you haven't even sent out anybody to help salvage! Thunnus: I didn't? Cutler: No! Thunnus: Oh... Oops. I'll do it later. Cutler: Sir! They're people! If we just leave people to die out in the ocean it- Thunnus: Whatever Cutler! Cutler: But sir! You can't just leave people to die like that just because you don't want to! Thunnus: I'll get to it when I feel like it! I'm comfy right now. Cutler: Sir you can't just sit around and do nothing just because you're the leader! You need to have that passenger ship checked out and start planning our next attack too! Thunnus: Cutler... Cutler: Sorry sir... Oh my, I'm sorry Sake have you been here this whole time? Sake: Yeah but it's fine. Thunnus: Hmm? Oh hey, it's Sake and the old guy. Komota: Please, call me Komota. Cutler: What do you two need? Sake: Oh right, Komota wanted to talk about helping out. Komota: Indeed, now as you may know my friend Tomás has- Thunnus: Who? Cutler: The other human you failed to save. Thunnus: Oh. Oops. Cutler: Oi... Komota: As I was saying, Tomás has already been captured by this Benthic person and is apparently being held captive in the palace of this Madame, as she is called. I am here to offer my help as a warrior and strategist in the attempt to rescue my friend and captain. If you would accept my help, I would be honored. Thunnus: Eh, sure why the hell not. Cutler: What my leader here is trying to say is that we would be honored to have such a capable and obviously hardied warrior like yourself to aid us. Komota: Thank you, now I believe you mentioned having some kind of attack soon? Thunnus: Yeah, we were gonna go mess with those guys today or something. Cutler: We haven't even planned it yet though. Thunnus: We don't need a plan! Hell we might as well attack now! Cutler: Wh-what?! Sir you can't be serious! Thunnus: Oh I'm very serious Cutler, if I- I mean we have this guy here fighting for us I'm sure we'll be able to kill those bastards! Cutler: Sir! Komota: That is unwise. Thunnus: ... And why the hell not? Komota: An attack that has no plan will fail. Do you even have an idea of what you are going to have us do? Thunnus: Of course I do! We just charge into the palace and kick their asses! Komota: That is a horrible plan. Thunnus: Hey! We've won dozen of times doing that! Komota: Where were these dozens of battles you have apparently won? Thunnus: Uhhh.... Cutler: Open areas typically, we've never attempted to take their palace. Komota: Exactly. In an open area, that would be an... acceptable idea. But here, it is not. Thunnus: Well what do you suggest then, since you're so damn smart? Komota: Do you have a map of the palace? Sake: Yeah, I think Bayou made one. He's a cartographer. Thunnus: What's a cartographer? Cutler: Somebody who makes maps. Sake: Oh I'll go find him. Gimme a sec. Thunnus: This better be good. Cutler: You have experience strategizing I presume? Komota: Yes, I have been many things in my life, and strategist was one of them. I have planned successful attack against marine bases, so I know what I am doing. Sake: (This old guy really is the legendary Metal Mop...) Thunnus: Well, if I die in this plan of yours at least I'll die a martin or whatever you call those guys that die for causes. Oh hey, Sake's back. Cutler help him put the map down. Cutler: Yes sir. Sake: You have a lot of stuff in your pocket don't you? Komota: Yes, I do actually. Deep pockets. Now, as you can see we have the palace, along with several smaller buildings connected to the palace and a large main wall. In front of this giant wall is a large town like this one. This town is- Thunnus: How do you know all this all of the sudden? Komota: I just know how to read a map. Unlike you, apparently. Now, this town is obviously full of civilians. And where there are civilians, there is a civilian militia. One thing we do not want to do is to have any direct combat with this militia. Thunnus: Why not? They're bastards too. We might as well destroy that town on the way in. Cutler: Sir, your grandparents live in that town! Not everybody there is on their side, they just didn't want to leave their homes! Thunnus: So what?! Why shouldn't we fight this "militia" as you call it? Komota: Because when your people take over that part of the island, those civilians will have to look up to you. And if you just killed a lot of them, especially when they are in their homes not involved in the battle, then your situation will not get any better from what it is now, even if you kill Benthic and whoever else is in power there. Thunnus: .... Whatever! Komota: Anyway, what our mens need to do is completely avoid this militia. It should be easy to tell them apart from the actual warriors, they might be using makeshift weapons or makeshift armor, or they might be more inclined to defend their homes than chase after us. If we just avoid any conflict with them then there would be no revolts in your future. Now we just need our men coming into the town through all directions possible, so their soldiers pour into the town to attack us. Amidst that chaos we need a lot of heavy hitters to attack this main gate here on the wall. Now this main gate is most likely very durable, but not perfect. With a large wooden gate like this, all we need is a good amount of men with warhammers or clubs hitting on this wall until we break through. As soon as that gate is down, we use some kind of signal, like a war horn, to inform all our men in town to stop their fighting and rush straight into the courtyard. From there, we just attack any and all forces in the palace area, subdue the enemy soldiers and capture their leader. After that we- Thunnus: Wait wait wait! You want us to capture her?! As in alive?! Why the hell would we do that?! She's the enemy! It's not like she would show me any mercy! Komota: Exactly. The people of the other side most likely see us as monsters, like you see them. If we can show the people that we can come in and defeat their army then show them mercy, it will show them that we are not the bad guys. That is why we need this war to have minimal casualties. Thunnus: Minimal?! They're our enemies! They oppose us and gotta be shown a lesson! Komota: And that lesson is that we can be united, not separated. If we take them over by force, that plants the seeds of revolution. If we take them and kill the people they believe in they will rise against you and they will most likely kill you. This way is the way that prevents that. Thunnus: You know what?! Screw you! You can't just come in here and tell me how to lead My people! I'll accept your help as a soldier but you will not take over my position as a leader! Cutler: Sir! Sake: Dude Thunnus! Komota: Shoot me then. Splatter my brains on that wall and kill me. But know that if you do, you will probably just end up rushing into that town with your warriors and Sake and get all of you killed. So shoot me, go with your plan and not mine. Thunnus: Okay fine whatever... this plan better work! Komota: It will work. Now, I suggest we all get some rest before tomorrow so we can attack in the morning. Now, I will explain the plan briefly to the rest of the soldiers tomorrow before we attack. But until then, we must rest. Thunnus: Whatever... Sake: Alright. Come on Komota, you can crash at my place, I gotta extra bed. Komota: Thank you. Sake: Hey you think Thunnus will go with the whole plan thing? Komota: No, that is why I will not let him anywhere near the palace. Can you help me do that Sake? Sake: Yeah of course bud. '''Meanwhile, in jail Sardine Fishman: Yeah, kick his ass! Tomás: Alright that's it! I'm gonna kill you two! Swordfish fishman: But you can't 'cus of those handcuffs! Tomás: Don't talk to me like that you pricks! Ocho: Don't try! Tomás: Ow damn it! That hurt! Ocho: Now I'm gonna kill you! Thresher: What the hell is going on in here?! Ocho: Oh shit. Tomás: Door! Thresher: Oh, you must be the human prisoner that was captured. I'm just here to make sure you're not dead. The Madame wants to see you in the morning. Tomás: Put me down! Ow that's not what I meant! Thresher: Hmph... Ocho... What the hell are you doing here? Where you attacking that prisoner that I'm damn sure the Madame said not to harm? Ocho: Oh no no of course not I was uhh... I was visiting Benthic? Benthic: Bullshit! Thresher: Wrong answer Ocho. Ocho: GAHHH! Thresher: Ocho you know better than this. Now stay here. I'll let the Madame know you're in there with Benthic and the human. Ocho: HEY LET ME OUTTA HERE! TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells